Listen To Your Heart
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: Another Oneshot Remus Smut Story, RL/DR HAPPY ENDING! I know, they're rare, I thought I'd mark it out in advance!


**A/N: This the next in my line of Remus Smutshots! The last, for those of you interested, is Remus/Daphne Greengrass. If you hadn't figured it out yet, this one is Remus/Demelza Robins. Just a little taste of friendly, good-natured smut, hopefully with a descent plot. That's the hope, anyway! Anxious to know what y'all think!**

**-C**

Remus had been asked to come back and teach after the war and against his better judgment, he found himself unable to deny Minerva his services. After all, even with the reforms Kingsley was working on pushing through, it was very difficult for a werewolf, even one with an Order of Merlin, First Class and war hero status, to get a job in the wizarding world.

On the first day back he opted not to ride the train in, but to get there a bit early and settle in. He needed to get Teddy settled in his quarters, for one thing, and that was a consideration he hadn't needed to make before the war. Despite the fact that he was sure the students would love Teddy, he didn't think Teddy would appreciate the lengthy train ride without a bed when he wanted a nap.

After the feast, Minerva introduced Remus to his new Teaching Assistant, a sixth year who would cover his younger classes from time to time to give him more time with Teddy, or when he had to miss because of a full moon. She was a Gryffindor, and her name was Demelza Robins.

A pretty girl, friends with Ginny Weasley, he found out soon that she was on the Quidditch team. Ginny was captain, but according to Minerva, Demelza was likely to take over when Ginny left the following year.

"She's good?" Remus asked over his steak at dinner a few nights later, his eyes wandering down to the pretty brunette sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Excellent," Minerva said with a nod. "Remus, I need to ask something else of you."

"What would that be, Minerva?" he asked, peeling his eyes away from the Gryffindor table to face the headmistress.

"Reed is going to quit at the end of term."

Remus's eyes widened with surprise. The new Potion's master was giving up so soon?

"Horace has agreed to come back to fill the post until we find someone else, but that means I don't have a head of Gryffindor. Would you be willing?"

It was an unexpected honor, but an honor certainly, and Remus eagerly accepted it.

What he hadn't been expecting, when he accepted the job, was how close he was going to grow to Demelza Robins over the course of the first term. At first, they were very professional, but with the amount of time they spent together between classes, grading, making lesson plans… they very quickly developed a casual, peer-like relationship. And she turned seventeen on the fourteenth of November and there was no point in Remus trying to tell himself that his growing desire for her was forbidden.

It was.

But she was the age of legal consent. There was little logic or truth that could talk Remus out of that, once he realized this one fact.

And she came to his room looking so pretty all of the time….

A week after she came of age, he pressed his lips to hers, forgoing all propriety and crossing a line that they could not recross casually. To his surprise and delight, she had not been outraged, but had kissed him back. In fact, she had kissed him back with vigor.

It became their new ritual, working on lesson plans or grading, with a goodnight kiss at the end. At first the kisses were chaste, though hungry, but it wasn't long before the passion overtook the propriety once again and the slippery slope became even steeper.

One night not long before the winter holidays Remus's fingers unbuttoned her blouse, drawing no protest from her otherwise occupied lips. The tips of his fingers grazed the thin lace bra covering her full, lush breasts and he found the wolf in him desiring to tear the sheer fabric out of the way so he could revel in her perfect breasts unencumbered.

Unable to contain himself, he dropped a bit, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and suckling it gently. She gasped with surprise at first, then let out a loan moan that went straight to his groin.

"P-professor," she hissed, "I need to go. Curfew."

And she was right, but Remus didn't want to hear it.

"Are you staying over the holidays?" he moaned huskily, placing kisses down the warm, pale skin of her abdomen.

"Yes," she sighed. "Yes, I'm staying. I'm the only girl in my year who is, though. Most p-parents wanted their children home for the first Christmas after the war."

"And your parents?" he whispered.

"Dead."

He apologized and she didn't explain. He didn't ask for an explanation.

Over the holidays, he acquired the information for accessing Gryffindor Tower as head of the House. The information was forbidden in a way, but his right in another. It was exhilarating and terrifying. And he began making use of it right away, visiting late at night and using a hovering charm to levitate himself up the girl's staircase to the sixth year girl's dormitory.

At first, they just kissed… although there was little "just" about it. It took a matter of days, however, before the kisses and touches began spiraling out of control. Christmas Eve at dinner he sat across from her, trying not to look at her, knowing that the passion burning between them would alert some of the other professors or students to their affair, but as soon as they could, they snuck away to her room again, and neither of them could contain themselves.

He kissed her with fervor and she began slipping off her robes. She seemed, with her nervous movements, to think he might object, but he simply encouraged her, aiding her of the removal of the remainder of her clothing and tossing her onto the bed. He took advantage of his angle to admire her perfectly contoured body as he undid his own robes, tossing them to the side, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing that off to the side as well.

Her eyes drank him in as hungrily as his drank in her, and it was all he could do to shimmy out of the remainder of his clothes before she jumped up and pulled him down on top of her on the bed, her mouth eagerly attacking his as his hands began to roam her skin of their own accord.

It became clear quickly that while she wasn't a virgin, she was certainly inexperienced, and while her eagerness could make up for much she seemed surprised by the very pleasure her body was betraying. Remus went out of his way to make her pleasure as full and as intense as he could, hardly noticing his own until he exploded inside of her, nearly collapsing from the expended effort. She moaned his name as he came and as she had already climaxed twice, he felt it was all right if he pulled out, curling up against her, placing sweet kisses down her sweat-covered neck.

They repeated the act many times while the holidays continued, and found times throughout the year and the following year to repeat it again and again and again…

The night before the Farewell Feast the following year they were in his office, curled up under his sheets, his naked body pressed firmly against hers. She was sleeping peacefully but Remus, Remus was lying awake, watching her breathe in and out, placing a careful kiss to her temple.

In the morning, Remus would ask Demelza Robins to marry him.


End file.
